


No Way Out

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Please do not read if you don't like this, Rape/Non-con Elements, abusive!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: The moment the words had left his mouth Paul knew he had made a terrible mistake (Abusive!John).





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2016

The moment the words had left his mouth, Paul knew he had made a terrible mistake. He hadn’t wanted to say them and he regretted them before he had even finished voicing them. His entire body turned rigid and his heart sped up like crazy, as if it wanted to escape from Paul’s body before John… Paul lowered his eyes in shame and stared at the girl’s shoes as he prepared for the inevitable.

“Hey. No need to be shy, now. I wouldn’t have thought you’d be the shy one of the group.” The girl in front of him giggled and laid a careful hand on his bicep. Immediately, Paul’s head shot up and his eyes widened as he stared at the girl. The girl gasped  at his reaction, before giving him a sweet smile to let him know it was alright. But it wasn’t alright. Paul looked nervously around the room, trying to see if John…

“I-I’m sorry,” Paul stammered as he took the girl’s hand off his arm, “It’s not… I’m not… I’m sorry.” The girl looked at him with a frown. When she tried to reach out for him again, Paul took a step back, knowing better than to make it worse. Perhaps if John could see he wasn’t really into her, he’d let it slide. For once. Oh god, Paul hoped he would. He could already feel his stomach swirling at the thought of John coming for him. Which he was. Oh dear, the anticipation was killing him.

“Look, it’s not what you think. I-I can’t, okay? I’m sorry, but this is a big mistake. A huge mistake.” Paul tried to explain, his eyes still snapping from the one side of the room to the other. The girl didn’t seem to understand however and only stepped closer to Paul.

“What’s wrong? What do you mean you can’t?”

“Listen, just leave, yeah? We can’t. I’ll get in trouble.”

“I’m sure your manager wouldn’t mind if-” The girl tried again, but Paul shook his head and looked the girl pleadingly in the eye.

“You don’t understand. I-” he started, but his body simply stopped moving when he heard those unmistakable footsteps coming to a halt behind him. He shivered and his stomach turned as he felt his breath against the back of his neck, giving him goosebumps. Feeling the incredible need to throw up, Paul bended over slightly and rubbed his belly to try and calm it down.

“Enjoying yourself, Paulie?” Paul internally groaned at the sound of John’s voice. He sounded really pissed off. That wasn’t good. Not at all. “Now tell me: who is this pretty lady?” John slapped him on the shoulder with the palm of his hand and Paul took a deep breath before standing up straight.

“This is…” Paul started, but he didn’t finish his sentence, being afraid he might actually throw up on the girl’s shoes if he did.

“Faye.” The girl introduced herself with a doubtful smile, shooting Paul a sideway glance, which most likely had something to do with his change in attitude.

“Pretty name. Lovely to meet you, by the way.” John replied to her kindly, “You wouldn’t mind if I steal Paul away from you, would you?” Paul’s breath caught stuck in his throat and for a second he glanced back at the girl with pleading eyes, hoping she’d catch on and save him from John for just a little longer so he could mentally prepare himself. It wasn’t so bad when he could prepare. He could bare that. He could take that. It were these times that were the worst. They broke him, shattered him into a million tiny pieces for him to glue back together for John to break again. Paul knew that one day he couldn’t anymore. But he’d try. For the band and the fans. For George and Ringo. For John and for himself. For the both of them.

“No, of course not.” Paul whined softly as he heard the girl anwer. Her voice had sounded small and apologetic. He couldn’t blame her though. John was terrifying. He gave her a small smile to say it was okay, but it vanished again when John spoke.

“Thank you, dear. You coming, Paul?”

“Y-yes. I’m coming.” Paul answered quickly, trying to sound confident and strong. His voice only broke a little in the beginning, which Paul supposed was better than nothing.

            Paul tried his hardest not to let his emotions take over as he followed John away from the party downstairs and into the lift to the seventh floor where their rooms were. Yes rooms. John had specifically asked for two separate rooms, rather than a suite with two bedrooms. The thought of being in a room alone with John scared Paul and he tried hard to control his breathing and not to break down. He would not give John that satisfaction. He could not let his emotions run their course. It would destroy him. Self-destruction wasn’t something Paul McCartney did. Not even in moments like these.

            When John looked at him as they got to the lift, Paul quickly bowed his head.

“Get in.” John ordered and Paul did as he was asked right away with a slight nod. Taking a deep breath, he kept his eyes to the floor, daring not to look at John. The older man followed him and pressed the button to their floor. The door closed and Paul’s entire body tensed. He wasn’t sure what John would do to him now they were alone. Anything could happen with John. The whole ride up it was deadly quiet in the elevator. The only sound they could hear was the slight buzzing of the lift and the sounds of their own breathing. Paul could hear his heart still trying to beat out of his chest, but he was almost positive John couldn’t, which was a small relief. The silence was almost deafening  and Paul could feel himself starting to sweat. He could even feel a drop traveling from his forehead down his face, but he dared not move without John’s say so, so he simply let it go.  He wished he knew what John was thinking, but even after all these years and all those times, the older man was still a mystery to him.

            A ping sounded and the doors of the elevator opened again. Paul gasped when John took him by his arm and dragged him across the hall to their room. His hands began to shake when they reached the door to their shared bedroom. John reached inside his pocket for his key, cursed and turned to Paul.

“You got a key for me, darling?” He asked. Paul nodded and reached into his pocket for his own key, which he gave to John without another word or meeting his eye. He knew John had seen his hand shake, but the older man didn’t comment on it. Paul wasn’t sure if John was pleased with his behaviour, but Paul figured that as long as he wasn’t shouting at him, he was doing well enough. John took his key and opened the door for them. Paul lifted his hand to take his key back, but instead John put the key back in his own pocket. Swallowing thickly, Paul followed John as he entered the room.

            Paul walked inside and waited patiently for John as the older man switched on the lights and closed the door behind them. He closed his eyes and cursed inwardly as he heard John lock the door behind them. His eyes shot open again as soon as he heard John’s voice.

“Alright, Macca? You look a bit tense,” he remarked as if there wasn’t anything wrong. Paul shook his head, but kept his eyes lowered.

“I’m fine.” he answered, his voice as shaky as his hands. He shuddered with fear as he heard John tut. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves as he noticed he was now shaking all over. Obviously, John had noticed it too.

“If you say so, luv. But you must tell me if there’s something, you know.” he said gently. Paul bit his lip and tried not to start panicking, but he could feel John’s anger radiating off him, no matter how sweet he sounded. Damn him and his stupid games. His stupid mind games.

“You know I would…” Paul started, glancing up quickly to see John’s face. When the man held up his hand, Paul’s voice died off. John’s face had turned sour. Or it had always looked like that, Paul wasn’t sure.

“You should always tell me when something is bothering you, Paul. We’ve discussed this.” John reminded him, his voice sounding a lot more stern all of the sudden. Paul looked up at the other man, meeting his eyes desperately with pleading eyes.

“I know. There’s is nothing wrong, I promise.” He pleaded, but John would have none of it.

“No, Paul!” He suddenly shouted at him, “Do not lie to me! Of course something is bothering you. Why else would you go poncing off to that girl!”

“I’m not lying! It was a mistake. I didn’t mean for it to happen. I- it just happened, John. It didn’t mean anything. We didn’t do anything.” Paul told him quickly, his body curling up more and more into a ball as John’s cold eyes dug into his body.

“You invited her into our room, Paul. You don’t get to invite girls to our fucking room, remember?” John told him and Paul immediately took a step back and got quiet.

“It just… slipped out.” He muttered softly, his voice breaking. John would have none of it.

“You’re a slut, Paul. A dirty filthy slut!” John shouted at him and Paul’s whined at the name-calling, tears already burning behind his eyes.

“I know. I’m so sorry, Johnny. Please… I’m so sorry.” He begged. He made a move to get on his knees, but John stopped him by grabbing him by his shoulder and pulling his closer.

“You’re a dirty whore, McCartney. I don’t even know why I still put up with you. Whores like you don’t learn, Paul. They only fuck. The fuck and suck and beg for only the tiniest bit of attention. Don’t they, Paul? Don’t you?” John continued, his grip of Paul’s shoulder tightening, his nails digging into Paul’s skin. The pain was slowly spreading and the younger man had to bite his tongue to stop himself from moving away or voicing his discomfort.

“P-please. John. Don’t do this. I told you I was sorry. I’m so sorry. I know I shouldn’t have. It was a mistake. A stupid mistake.” Paul tried, but John wouldn’t listen.

“Answer me!” He commanded instead and Paul obliged without another thought.

“Yes! Yes, I’m a slut. I’m a whore and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m a dirty whore and beg for attention.” Paul shouted back. He flinched when he saw John raising his hand and he tried to pull away from John’s firm grip, but John was too strong. A yelp escaped his mouth when John’s flat hand collided with his cheek.

“SLUT!” John screamed at him, his voice full of anger and disgust. Paul stumbled backwards from the force of the hit and he tried reaching for his painful cheek, but John wouldn’t let him. Instead he grabbed both of Paul’s wrists with one hand, holding them tightly as he slapped Paul again, even harder this time.

“I’m sorry. I told you I was sorry. Please don’t, John!” Paul begged, tears crawling their way over to the corner of his eyes, where they dropped and rolled down the man’s cheeks.

“No, Paul. You knew what you’d be getting into when you did this. We’ve discussed this, but you never listen. You never learn.” John told him, and Paul tried to look down again, but John stopped him by lifting his head up by his chin to meet his eyes.

“You never learn. I try to make you learn, but you never do. You disgusting, ungrateful, self-centered, cunt. You think with your cock, son.” John said as he looked straight into the younger man’s eyes, before grabbing him by his hair and pulling him towards to bed. Paul wailed at the sudden pain at his scalp, but let himself be taken to the bed, knowing better than to say no to John or tell him to stop. It would only make it worse. It was better to just take what John threw at him and wait for it to be over. He groaned as John flung him onto the bed like a toy. He bounced on the soft bed. He wiped his eyes and rubbed his cheek to make the tinkling feeling of pain go away, but was soon stopped as John kicked hard against his shin. Paul let out another yelp and quickly reached for his leg, pulling it up against his chest as he subconsciously tried to move away from John by moving further up the bed. When he noticed, he had thought John to be mad, but instead he found the man grinning down at him in amusement. Paul swallowed thickly as John opened his mouth again to speak.

“Perhaps I can make you learn in a different way. The only way that you understand.” He mused as he approached the bed and slapped Paul in the face again, leaving behind a clear, red handprint. Paul’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped as realisation dawned upon the younger man.

“J-john…” He begged softly, shaking his head in fear, “P-please… John. Please, no.” John laughed at him and traced a tender finger across Paul’s delicate features, down to the man’s throat.

“But you don’t even know what I’m going to do.” he said, circling the man’s adam’s apple and Paul stayed quiet. John caressed his face again and Paul shuddered at the feeling that he missed so much.

“You look so beautiful like this.” John told him and Paul swallowed thickly, but kept quiet. He didn’t even make a sound when John punched him in the face, this time with his fist, right by his mouth, crackling the skin of his lips.

“I can’t wait to see you in the morning. Let everyone know you’re mine. My sweet, dearest Paulie. So pretty with my marks all over you.” He said as he let his finger move along Paul’s lips, spreading the blood from Paul’s lips across his mouth.

“Now…” John said, his voice soft and gentle again, “Let’s teach you your lesson to behave, alright.” The minute those words reached Paul’s ears, he tensed up again.

“No. Please.” He begged again and John laughed.

“Now, now. You brought this all onto you yourself. Which is why you must learn your lesson. So, be the good little whore everyone thinks you are and take off your pretty clothes, Paul.” John practically ordered and Paul’s hands moved on their own, reaching for the buttons of his shirt and he undid them carefully, his eyes looking down in order not the meet John’s eyes. He couldn’t look at him right now. Not when he was like this.

            Maybe John was right, Paul thought as he shrugged off his shirt, maybe this was all his own fault. Maybe this was for the best. He simply needed to learn. To obey. He handed his shirt to John, who let it fall on the ground, before reaching for his trousers. He could feel John’s piercing eyes on him, watching his every move as Paul slowly undressed himself. He could feel the shame take over his body. He was shaking once more and his cheeks were burning a bright red. His lip was still bleeding and Paul could taste the coppery tang of it in his mouth. As he lifted his hips to remove his trousers and pants completely, John helped him and pushed him back down as he worked Paul out of his shoes, socks, trousers and underwear. Once Paul lay completely naked on the bed, John sat down next to him and let his fingers run over Paul’s beautiful body, taking in every little detail, every little mark and every little bruise that made Paul his. Paul let out a shaky breath as he felt John’s calloused hands caressing his every inch. He gasped when John’s hand found his cock and he started to circle the head with the tips of his fingers. Paul closed his eyes and tried hard to concentrate on something else, knowing that if he couldn’t get it up, John was only going to be angrier with him. He thought about the last time he and John had made love. Properly, that is. It had been so sweet and loving and passionate and nothing like this. John had held him in his arms and peppered him with open-mouthed kisses as he had slowly rocked himself in and out of him. His cock gave a slight twitch at the memory and the attention it was receiving.  Paul was dragged away from the memory by the sound of John’s chuckling.

“See. You are a whore. Always up to it. You might say no, but… you want this. You want me.” John whispered to him, as he continued to finger Paul’s still soft, but slowly hardening cock.

“You love this. Secretly you do. You enjoy the pain, don’t you? Because you’re a filthy whore, a cockslut, nothing more than a little sex toy for me to use.” John continued, “I believe you, you know. That you didn’t want anything to happen. That you didn’t even want her. That it simply… slipped out. But you know why it continues to slip out? Do you, Paulie?” John wrapped his fingers fully around the shaft of Paul’s dick and gave him a few gentle strokes, making Paul gasp again.

“N-no?” Paul answered, his voice wobbly from both fear and odd pleasure.

“It’s because you secretly love it when I try to teach you something. You love this. You crave this. You’re afraid you won’t get this if you don’t misbehave. But you know what, Paulie? You would. I couldn’t live without it. And you wouldn’t be able either. Because you’re a stupid whore,  and you need this. You need the pain, the pleasure. Don’t you, Paulie?” John said, flicking his wrist and making Paul cry out breathlessly as turned his head to look away in shame, his cock now fully hard and twitching in his hand. It wasn’t true what John was saying. He didn’t want this. He never had.

“Look how hard you are, already. My beautiful boy. But don’t think I’m not angry with you anymore. I am angry with you. I’m furious, because of what you continue to do for me. Always a whore, always looking for more cock and pussy, aren’t you Paul? Am I not enough for you?” John asked. Paul shook his head, his eyes still tightly shut and blocking out John’s image from this head. His lip was painful and still bleeding. He was rock hard and he couldn’t help it. His whole body felt strange. He didn’t want this, but his cock… maybe John was right.

“No.” Paul answered breathlessly, “You’re enough. More than enough I love you, John. You’ll always be enough. You’re all I need.” he promised, chewing his broken lip.

“Then why do you continue to cheat, Paul! Why do you always need more?” John demanded, as he gave Paul’s cock a sudden, harsh squeeze that made Paul cry out in pain again. Immediately John smacked his face again.

“Quiet!” He ordered and Paul obeyed, biting his lip even harder as John started to stroke his cock again, occasionally giving him a painful squeeze. “Tell me, Macca. Why do you always need more?” Paul choked  back a muffled cry as John pulled at his erection. He tried not to make a sound. He needed to please John. He needed to do as he was asked. As he was commanded.

“B-because… I-I’m a… I’m a whore.” Paul answered softly, the words being too humiliating to say any louder than that. He choked on a gasp when John suddenly reached down behind Paul’s balls and circles his opening with a curious finger, the feeling being unexpected, exciting and arousing. He could feel his hole twitch at the touch, something that made John chuckle again.

“Yes, you are. A dirty, needy whore.” John said as he continued to circle Paul’s hole, loving how it made Paul squirm and gasp for breath.

“Fucking disgusting.” He said and with that he let his finger enter Paul’s body with a sharp, unexpected move, making Paul cry out again. Right away John smacked his face again, even harder than he had done before. He grinned when he saw a tear running down Paul’s pretty face. John leaned down and Paul jerked on the bed as he felt John’s tongue on his cheek, licking up his tears, as he continued to move his finger inside of him.

            It burned. Without any kind of lubrication the finger felt rough inside Paul and it burned his insides. It hurt and no matter how much Paul wiggled, he could not make the feeling disappear. He opened his eyes and looked straight into John’s eyes as the other man pulled away from him. For a second it made Paul forget about the pain in his arse and all he could see were John’s brown eyes that wore an unreadable, but terrifying shimmer. He was brought back and the pain infiltrated his body again as he found John press another finger into him, before grabbing Paul’s hair by the roots and pulling at it. He bit his lip painfully hard and tried not to voice his pain, but still a small whimper escaped. Paul’s eyes widened in fear, not sure what John was going to do, until the man pulled away from him and stood up, his hand still holding Paul’s hair tightly. Paul was certain he felt a few being pulled from his scalp.

“I told you to be quiet!” John reminded him, his voice almost nothing but a mere growl. Paul stared up at the older man with pleasing eyes. He braced himself for another hit, but none came.

“Again, you just don’t learn!” John snapped at him, leaning down and pulling Paul’s face closer to his. His hot breath ghosted over Paul’s face, making him squirm in fear of what was going to happen.

“I’m sorry.” Paul tried once more, but John simply ignored him and threw him back on the bed, before gripping him by his hips and flipping him over so he was on his belly, and straddled the back of his thighs. Paul’s hands gripped the sheets, holding onto it for no other reason than to feel a little more save, before burying his face in the pillow under his head. A sudden loud smack filled the air and Paul cried out into the pillow as his left arse cheek started to burn. He hissed through his teeth as John spanked him again and grabbed his hair once more, pulling his head up.

“No hiding. You need to learn, remember? Can’t learn with your head in the pillow, darling.” John told him and spanked him again, just as hard, but now the other cheek. Paul moaned as he rolled his hips in a faint attempt to escape, which only resulted in him rubbing off on the bed. Another spank.

“No rubbing off, slut.” John said and gave him another slap. Paul moaned again, and another hit was planted on his burning arse.

“No noise! You really don’t learn!”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t think you really know what that means, Macca dear. You keep using it, but you never are.” John taunted him and gave him another slap on the arse, lower this time, wanting Paul’s entire bum a nice shade of pink, just as a fair warning.

“I am! I’m sorry. I am. I can’t help it, John. But, I truly am sorry. Please, stop. Please.” Paul begged, tears now streaming down his face freely and wetting the pillow beneath him. His body jerked when John laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t cry. I don’t want to hurt you, you know. But you must learn, Macca. You don’t leave me any other choice.” John said as a reminder and pulled away to spank Paul again. The red skin wobbled underneath John’s hand and this time all that escaped Paul’s lips was a silent plea. Apparently, John was pleased, for he rubbed Paul’s sensitive skin and leaned down to place a small kiss on the back of his neck.

“You belong to me, Paul” He whispered, his voice sounding kind, “You are mine and I am yours and I don’t want you to cheat on me with some nameless twat, you understand? You hurt me when you do that, Paul. You don’t want to hurt me, do you?”

“No. I’m sorry, Johnny.” Paul said for the empteeth time that evening, shaking his head and still crying softly into the pillow. He didn’t really want to hurt John. He really didn’t. But it was nice to have a sweet, soft lady in his bed every once in a while. He had urges. John lightly stroked his hair as he kissed his neck again, suckling on it to leave a small red mark.

“I know you are, luv.” John whispered into Paul ear, before suckling another mark on the other side.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Paul spoke softly as he let himself relax in John’s hands, enjoying the feeling of John kissing him and stroking his hair. “I love you, John. But I can’t help it.” He continued with a small sob and John turned his face to meet his and looked deeply into his eyes.   
“I love you too, Paul. But that is why I have to do this. You’re making me do this. I can’t help it. I love you too much. I love you so much a can’t bare the thought of you enjoying yourself in someone else’s arms, with someone else’s name on your lips. I don’t want to lose you. So you must learn that you are mine. Your body needs to learn that.” He spoke gently, his voice warm and welcoming. Paul still felt his lip throb, but he put himself over it and leaned in to kiss the man on top of him, sinking his tongue into his mouth and allowing John to suck on his lips and drink his blood and saliva, his life.

            Somewhere he knew John was right. Wasn’t it normal not to cheat on your lover? But it just wasn’t the same with a girl. It was different. And he needed it. Paul tried to give himself to John and stay true, but his body always betrayed him. And as a consequence he betrayed John. All he wanted was for the pain to stop. And though he knew that lying to John wasn’t fair, he had to. He simply had to. Or else the pain wouldn’t stop until he had learned. Paul wasn’t sure if he ever would learn. Maybe he was a whore, like John said.

“I understand.” Paul answered softly as he broke the kiss. Some of the tension left his body as John smiled at him, a genuine, loving smile, and kissed him again, this time more passionate, as his fingers fell from Paul’s hair and caressed his body. Paul moaned against John’s lips and tried to ignore the dull pain in his lip as John began to nibble at it. With one last squeeze at Paul’s bum, John pulled away again and climbed back on top of Paul so he was sitting on the back of the man’s thighs again. Paul could feel John’s eyes digging into his back, taking in the sight before him, before reaching for the nightstand and retrieving a bottle of lube.

            Paul took in a deep breath and buried his face into the pillow again as he readied himself for what was about to happen. He knew John had to do this. He knew he had to endure this before John would be satisfied. Paul wouldn’t learn anything otherwise. Paul had to learn his body was John’s and John’s alone. And to do so John needed to claim him as his first. Paul sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked, tasting his own blood. He could do this. He deserved this. He shouldn’t have asked to girl to come up to his - no their- room. John was right, of course. He shouldn’t try to sleep with other people. He and John were together. They belonged to each other. He to John and John to him. His body tensed again as he felt John place a hand on his hip, but relaxed again as John leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on his shoulder blade. Paul gave a slight not and took a deep breath, giving John his okay. He could feel John smile against his shoulder and the knowledge he was pleasing John now, made him calm down a little. Hopefully, John wouldn’t be too rough with him now.

“I love you, Macca.” John said again as he let a finger run along Paul’s crack and started to wet Paul’s rim with lube. Paul groaned at the feeling, enjoying the way to cold seemed to sooth the burn that was still there from John’s previous fingering and spanking. He shuddered when the first knuckle of John’s finger was pushed it, the cold being a strange contrast to the hotness within him.

“You’re mine, Paul.” John whispered hotly, as he pushed his finger further inside of him, allowing Paul little time to adjust himself. Paul whimpered as John pushed it in completely with one last trust, the stretch being just enough to be somewhat painful. He tried to take in deep breaths to calm himself and let John in, but his body wouldn’t cooperate, being too tense from the pain he was still experiencing from John’s spanking and beating. Still, John didn’t seem to care about Paul’s discomfort at all and continued to move his finger in and out, twisting it around and trying to stretch Paul as quickly and efficiently as possible. It wasn’t long before John added a second finger, and Paul had to bite the pillow to keep himself from whining. He had already known John wasn’t going to be gentle with him now that Paul understood why John had to do this. It would ruin everything. This had to happen. And it had to hurt, so Paul wouldn’t forget. So that he would remember and learn his lesson.

            When John removed his fingers, Paul had expected him to push them back in with one violent thrust along a third, but instead he felt John sit up. The older man placed a hand on the bed next to Paul’s pillow for leverage and twisted the other in Paul’s hair, holding him down into the pillow, which made it hard for Paul to breath properly.

“John…” Paul tried, his voice muffled by the pillow, but John ignored him and hovered over Paul, pressing his rock hard cock against the curve of Paul’s arse. The younger Beatle tensed up as John stared to rub off against him, knowing what John was going to do. He opened his mouth to say something. To make clear that he wasn’t ready. That he wasn’t loose enough. But before he had the chance, John tugged on Paul’s hair, making the younger lad moan softly at the sudden pain. He was almost immediately shushed as John leaned over and kissed in on the lip, swallowing his moans. Paul closed his eyes and let himself be kissed as he focused on the feeling of John rutting against his arse. When John pulled away again, he held the younger man’s gaze, as he carefully positioned himself at Paul’s entrance and slowly started pushing his way inside. Paul groaned in discomfort as John slowly entered him and his rim was stretched wider than it had before. John’s rock was hard as rock, but already leaking, making the slide a tiny bit more easy and after a couple of minutes John was buried deep inside of Paul, his balls pressing against Paul’s arse cheeks. Paul tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths and staring into John’s soft eyes.

“God, Macca. You feel so good.” John told him with a dazzled smile as he leaned in and kissed Paul again, slower this time and less demanding. Paul kissed back, his fists curling up in the sheets as John slowly started to roll with his hips, letting his cock slide slowly in and out of Paul. Paul was relieved that John was being this gentle with him and allowed him to adjust to the feeling of being stretched like this without much prep. He moaned softly as John started massage his scalp, while suckling on his tongue. Encouraged by Paul’s moaning, John started to increase his rhythm. When Paul moaned approvingly again John pulled out fully, before sliding right back inside, aiming his cock just right and hitting the younger man’s prostate just right. Paul’s body shook against his and the boy cried out into his mouth. John broke the kiss and moved his mouth to the back of Paul’s neck again, kissing him there while pressing Paul’s head back into the pillow. Paul let John do as he pleased and started to lightly roll his hips with John as the older man fell into a faster rhythm and made his thrust more forceful and longer. He growled at the feeling of his cock rubbing against the bed, shooting shivers of pleasure through his belly, as John continued to thrust against his prostate.

“Fuck, Paul. So tight. You like this don’t you? Dirty boy, rubbing yourself off like that.” John breathed, sitting up a bit more as to angle his thrust a bit more carefully. Paul nodded, or tried to at least, and bit down his pillow again to muffle his sounds. He let out a unwanted shriek when John pulled his head back again.

“No, love. Want to hear you. Want to hear how much you love this. How much you love me.”

“I love you, John. I love you fucking me.” Paul answered quickly, sounding out of breath already. John groaned and tugged at Paul’s hair again, loving the sounds that escaped the younger lad’s mouth when he did that.

“You belong to me, don’t you Paul? Only I get to see you like this, understood. Only I get to see your arse swallowing a fat cock, only I get to hear the dirty sounds you make when you’re getting fucked,  only I get to see the debauched look on your face when you’re already so close to coming that you can’t even speak properly. Only I get to feel you like this. Only I do. Understood?” John told him, thrusting into the man even harder and quicker, making Paul rock on the bed and the bed move with them, thumping against the thin hotel walls. Paul tried to not again, but the grip John had on his hair was too tight, so instead he simply pushed his hips up against John, begging silently for more.

“Tell me, Paul. Tell me what a filthy slut you are for me.” John demanded, forcing his cock even deeper inside Paul, digging him into the bed as he tossed his head back in pleasure.

“I’m a dirty slut for you, John. Only for you. Please… Oh please…” Paul begged, his cock too hard and his brain too clouded for any rational thought. He hated John for being this good. To make him forget. To make him remember whom he belong to. He belonged to John and only to John. Always had and always will be.

“Good boy. Such a good boy, now. Because you belong to me, don’t you. You’re mine! All mine and no one gets to have you like this except for me.”

“Yes, John.” Paul breathed, closing his eyes in pleasure and letting out a yelp when John spanked him again, his hand falling away from his hair.

“Say it!” John demanded and before Paul had even fully registered the words he obliged.

“I’m yours, Johnny. All yours. Never want anyone else. Oh god, you make me feel so good. So good, Johnny. Oh fuck!” Paul promised and John slapped him again, before grabbing him by his head and forcing his head back in the pillow, before sitting up on his knees and bit more and helping Paul get on his knees with his other hand. Paul’s pliant body moved with even just the slightest touches, and soon Paul was laying face down in the pillow with his arse high up in the air, legs spread wide, as John continued to fuck Paul roughly, keeping his fast pace and making Paul rock on the bed, forcing his head even further into the pillow.

“Fuck, I’m close.” John breathed after a couple of minutes, his hips stuttering every so often as Paul’s arse muscles clenched around him. The grip he had on Paul’s hips tightened and John could see marks forming under his fingers. The sight made him grin and he gave Paul’s hair another yank, pulling out a few hairs in the proces. Paul merely moaned and shuddered with pleasure.

“Touch yourself, Macca. Touch yourself for me. I want you to come for me. I want…” John said, his voice dying off as he lost focus and had to take a few deep breaths. Still, Paul nodded and immediately reached under himself and wrapped his fingers around his shaft. He moaned wantonly into the pillow as he started to jerk himself off in the same rhythm as John’s untimely thrusts.

“That’s right, Paul.” John continued, once he had found his voice, “Fuck your first, while I fuck your slutty hole.” He spanked Paul’s arse again and the younger lad cried out in both  pleasure and pain. John’s eyes lowered themselves down to where he and Paul were joined. He groaned and had to bite the inside of his cheek in order not to come right there and then as he saw Paul’s puffy hole, stretched over his cock that was disappearing between those gorgeous cheeks. Fuck, John could do this all day. He wouldn’t even have to make Paul learn anymore, because the lad couldn’t leave any way. He’d just be tied up in his bed. Forever. The thought nearly sended John over the edge, but he managed to hold off just at the last second. He smacked Paul in the face again, just because he figure it was his fault for nearly making him come, and broke the crust that had gathered on the younger man’s lip, making it bleed again.

“Gonna cum, darling?” John asked, leaning down to nibble on Paul’s ear. Paul nodded and squeezed his eyes shut as he flicked his wrist.

“Come on, then. Come for me, Macca. Want to see you come. Come.” John urged Paul on as he tugged on the man’s earlobe and Paul didn’t have to be told twice. He threw his head back and cried out as John hit his prostate one last time as he flicked his wrist. His whole body shivered and his voice broke on his lips as he came, spilling his seed on his own fist and the bed as John continued his thrusting before he came as well. The feeling of John’s cock twitching and spilling inside of him, drove Paul mad and he turned his head and leaned up to kiss John once more as he pressed his hips back against John.

“Fuckk!! Paulie!” John cried out as he rode out his orgasm, before falling down on top of him and pressing them both into the mattress. Paul groaned at the weight of John pressing him down, but didn’t say anything and simply allowed himself to come down from his high. He could feel John smiling against his naked back as the older man littered him with kisses.

“All mine.” he marveled, breathlessly. And Paul swallowed at the thought of what just happened.

            His entire body felt sore. His lip was bleeding again and his arse felt like it was on fire. It didn’t help that John was still buried to the hilt inside of him, still half hard and twitching. His face felt sore all over and throbbed like crazy, while his arse already hurt like hell when so much as a cold brush of air gushed over it. His legs were tired from being tense all the time and his scalp felt as if someone had tried to wax it using tape. His hips felt sore when he tried to move and he could feel John’s finger still on them, even though the man was now playing with his hair and drawing circled on his back. The kickeys in his neck were raw and he hissed when John shifted on top of him.

            On top of that he was disgusted with himself, shocked by what he had done. He had let himself go. He had actually begged John to fuck him and told him- no promised him- he was his and would never sleep with anyone else. He had let John hurt him and hadn’t even told him no when John tried to fuck him. Hell, he had even enjoyed it. He had loved it, in fact. The amount of cum sticking to his thighs and hand was prove of that. He had given into John and obeyed his every wish, but not only to please him, but because he wanted to. John had taken him and hurt him and broken him into a million pieces once again, but never had it been like this. It all left Paul utterly confused, saddened and revolted. His stomach turned again and Paul had the feeling he was going to throw up  again. He felt closed in, and he wanted to leave. He wanted to be alone and think. Had he learned his lesson? He didn’t feel much different, but… what had happened… that must have meant something? Right? His throat tightened and Paul tried to sit up so he could take deeper breaths, but John wouldn’t let him up. Instead he rolled off him and took Paul into his arms, holding him tight against his chest, probably as a way of making him feel better, but it didn’t help. His body began to shake and he couldn’t breathe. He could see John was speaking to him, but he didn’t hear anything. For a second Paul thought he was going to lose it. For a second he thought John had finally done it and broke him for good. His vision blurred and his body shook like crazy in John’s arms. He thought he was going to faint, but he didn’t. John rolled him over, so he was on his back and gently started to caress his face. Paul could see he was speaking, but he couldn’t hear him. He tried to regain control over his breathing and refused to close his eyes. He couldn’t faint. Not right now. Not now. Slowly, Paul’s eyes fell close.

            He only opened them again as he suddenly heard John’s voice. He was speaking to him, softly and intently. He could feel his hands all over him, massaging him and softly caressing his bruises. The corner’s of Paul’s lips curled up when his eyes focused on John’s worried face. The guy visibly sighed as he noticed Paul’s lopsided smile.

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?” John asked, but Paul couldn’t answer that. He didn’t know. He didn’t know anything any more. Except that he loved John. He loved the man above him and he always would. No matter what happened.

“I’m yours.” Paul mouthed, his voice raw from before. “I’m sorry.” John smiled down at him and cradled him into his arms.

“Don’t let me do this you again, Paul. Don’t ever leave.” He whispered, his voice pleading.

“I can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
